The Future of Cyrodiil: An Assasin's Triumph
by Connor4536
Summary: An assasin turns legendary in this postOblivion story. Contains spoilers. Rated for minor vulgarity and violence. Please R&R.


This story was taken from Gamefaqs at the permission of user "supaguy"  
as well as "connor4536" or me. This story is about an assasin who would become one of the most legendary in Tamriel. It is Cyrodiil 100 years later. The Dark Brotherhood is dead but Sithis still exists in the Black Hand. Skell Darkwalker was an assasin originally, but then became Speaker of the Black Hand. This is his story.

insert Law & Order "Dun Dun" sound here

Skell Deathwalker was sitting in The Floating Bloat in the Imperial City. Around him were the bodies of 4 people, all uncounsous. The barkeeper came to him and said "You should get that cut looked into" Skell said "Its fine, he wont be able to use a knife again now". The barkeeper laughed "You can sleep here tonight" Skell Said "Thanks" and collapsed on the floor. Later he was woke with a start "Hello, Skell" said the mysterious voice. Skell was scared but kept his voice calm "Who are you?". The man replied "I am a speaker for the Dark Brotherhood and I know about those murders you committed, anyway we want you to join. If you wish to be a brother among us go to the Elven gardens and kill a man named Jerons". And with that the man had gone. Skell picked up his sword and laughed "Took there time"

Derlas was walking along the pathway. He hated the night watch. It was always the worst times for robberies and murders, not to mention the armour was to big for him. Derlas heard a noise behind him and looked round. He felt silence in the air. Derlas said out loud "Nothing" and carried on walking. Skell finally started breaking again. He has lucky he was next to the window of Jerons house or he would have been seen. Skell looked through the window to see the man sleeping in his bed. He lifted the window and jumped through, almost silently. He was about to kill him swiftly but then he smiled and said "You have done bad things Jerons" Jerons woke up "No not here please no!" Skell replied "I'm afraid you don't have a choice in the matter" Skell swung the sword swiftly though his chest and killed him instantly. Skell heard a noise behind him and arked his sword up and behind him. He did not know it was a child. Skell stood there stunned by what he had done. He started to cry. He had not cried in such a long time, not since he was a child. Skell heard voices downstairs and went back out the window and ran back to the Bloated Float. All he did was sit on his bed for 2 hours until the Speaker arrived again "Good my friend, you have done your job and earned a place with us. Go to the abandoned house in Cheydenhall and when you reach the door in the basement answer "Sanguine, my brother" " and again the man disappeared. Suddenly, all the sadness Skell felt was gone, and he felt happy that he could make his dream come true.

Skell walked up to the door. As he approached it spoke to him "What is the colour of the night?" He replied "Sanguine, my brother" and the door opened to the sanctuary. As he enter a man came up to him "Hello my friend, I am Holmes, the Listener of the Black Hand . After you get acquainted with some of the others, talk to Syph2001, he will have a job for a beginner such as you're self" Skell said "I can assure you I am no beginner to killing" with a trace of anger in his voice. Holmes looked angered to by the comment but controlled it and said calmly "And that can not be proved until you have done lower class missions, if your that good you shall soon be a high ranking member. Now if you will excuse me I have business to attend to". Holmes disappeared Skell looked around and said "I hate it when they do that". He walked into the training area and started attacking a straw dummie with sword, praticing plunge's and swings, awaiting the arrival of Syph2001.

Skell stood outside the gates of Bruma. He had to go to Bruma, kill a woman named Sarah by poisoning her food, and then go back to the sanctuary for another contract. As he walked into Bruma he was shocked by the state it was in. There were families sitting out on the streets with no wear to go and the guards didn't seem to care. He saw guards beating up random people for no reason and others thieving from houses that were owned by other criminals. As he came round a corner a group of 5 men came up behind him. Skell heard them and turned round "Good sir, kindly give us some gold" Skell pulled out a single piece "Go on, fight over it like the dogs you are". The man looked angry "Now that wasn't kind was it" and the group started to surrounding, pulling out bits of wood and jagged bits of glass. Skell laughed "Cant even get real weapons". Just as one ran at him he drew his sword and decapitate the man with ease "Anyone else what a go" They all ran at him "Fools". He ducked under a swing from one and stabbed him in the chest then spun with his sword, cutting ones stomach open and chopping the arm of another's. The last stood there with shock on his face and ran. Skell swiftly drew his bow and shot an arrow into the mans back. Skell then put away his weapons and looked the woman named Sarah.

Skell stood over the corpse. Just another victim. The man was old and easy to kill. It had been 2 years since his first contract and he had become one of the sanctuary's most effective killers and, as he knew, he went up ranks quickly. But in the end he realised it would not be as easy as he thought. Although he was a good murderer he had a bad incident with another member on a contract which ended with the member dead and the victim still alive. Skell was almost executed but the Black Hand had intervened and he was let of with a warning. Since then he had not had a contract with another member and he guessed he never would. Just then a servant walked in to see him. Skell was going to kill her but then remembered the conditions of the contract and back handed her round the face. He ran past and out the door into the night. Once he got back to the sanctuary he would have a shock waiting for him.

As Skell entered the sanctuary Holmes was waiting for him "Skell I have a contract for you, but this one is imperative that you complete it, this is from no commoner it is from the Black Hand themselves" Skell replied "What must it do". Holmes to a few seconds to build up the tension "You must assassinate Emperor Williamson" Skell was shocked "WHAT! WHY!" Holmes replied calmly "We do not think our new emperor has the skill to lead us, and that must change" Skell paced around a little then said "But it will be the same as 100 years ago, there will be wars and death" Holmes said "But don't you see? its still happening now. Bruma is run by gangs and corrupt watchman and the imperial city is no better. this is the only way". Skell sat down "Its just... when I was young, he promised me a better life and i trust him" Holmes replied "Look what he has given you, then think abut what he said so long ago". Skell stayed silent for a few minutes "Alright i will do it". Holmes smiled "You have don't the right thing me friend, you shall be given a blade know as Blackfire, it is the most deadly blade ever made and you shall be given a specially made set of shrouded armour that shall suit all the needs of the assassination. May sithis and the night mother guide you. You know what will happen if you fail?" Skell replied "I do" "Good, now go and prepare for your contract"

Skell stood outside the imperial palace. He hid in one of the outcoves of the wall while a guard walked passed then climed up the first section of the building. Skell got 2 sharp spikes out of his pocket and attached them down at the bottom of his shoes then got out 2 more spikes and started to climb up the side of the palace. Its was much higher than he first realised and took more energy than he thought so he rested his back and his feet between the gap in the wall and rested for a second. He'd worked out he was about 15 meters below the emperors window. Skell continued the painfull climb until he reached the window and looked through. He saw the emporer sitting there infront of the fire. Skell silently climbed through the window and walked slowy towards the chair, drawing Blackfire and getting ready for the kill "Hello, Skell" said Emperor Williamson. Skell stepped back in shock "How..."

"I've know about your plan" said Emperor Willaimson "I have spies in all areas of Cyrodill and nothing can escape my knolege". Skell remained silent and still, shocked by the sitiuation. Williamson said "Come, dine with me" and he sat at the table in his room Skell said "How do I know its not poisoned" Willaimson laughed "If i wanted you dead you would have been killed as soon as you left the sacturary tonight". Skell slowly sat sown and begin to eat with the emporer. "So, why were you sent to kill me then" said Williamson "The Black Hand thought you unworthy of leadership" repied Skell. There was silence between them. Once the food was finished the Emporer said "Now Skell, I am going to give you a choice, you may leave now, escorted by my guards down to the stables. There is a trader company going there. They will take you to Skyrim and you can peacefully live the rest of your life there. Your other choice is to atempt to complete your contract, but i can assure you that you will be dead before you can draw your weapon. So, Deathwalker, what is your choice?". Skell laughed "You drive a hard bargin, emporer, but I will take your offer. All I have lived for all my life is killing and now mabye i can be at peace". Skell got up and left the room. As the emporer had said he was escorted to the stables then rode with the traders to Skyrim. There he knew he could start a family, become a farmer and end his misrible life. Or would he get dragged into the politics of the world? only time would tell.

"You cannot escape me Skell, Im coming and nothing can stop me, You angered me and the day you die I shall make you scream for time eternal"

"Jack..Jack wake up!" He opened his eyes and his wife, Amy was standing over him "Are you ok? your very pail" Jack replied "Im fine...I...I just need to go for a walk".She smiled "Ok but come back soon". jack walked of out the door and into the night. It was bitterly cold in Skyrim but he was used to it. Sithis had been angered by his betrayal of the Dard Brotherhood and now he wanted him dead. Jack remembered his old life of murdering and smiled. His only joy in life was to kill, but now he had so much more, a wife, 3 children and nice little bakerey. Jack knew he was happy. He was about to go back inside when he saw his wife giving a letter to a messenger. Jack was curious about it and followed the mesenger. He folled them for a few minutes when they reached a small cottage. The messanger knocked on the door and a man awnsered. The messenger handed the message to the man and swiftly walked away. The man came to sit in his garden and Jack hid behind him. "Dearest James, I have missed you for the 2 days we have been apart. We have so much fun with each other and I cant wait til next time, from your lover, amy". Jack felt the anger surging through him. He jumped out and right hooked the man round the face "SO YOUR SLEEPING WITH MY WIFE" and he kicked him in the stomach "I'LL KILL YOU!" the man was in much pain and was rolling around on the floor. Jack looked around and saw the Scythe. He picked it up and hacked repeatedly into the man. Jacks eyes where wide open and he had a smile on his face. He had a perverse pleasure in the blood that spallatered over his face with each strike. Finally, he stopped and looked down and the bloody pulp of a corpse. Jack slowly walked back to his home. His wife was next.

Amy woke as a man entered her room "Jack?..." it was to dark to see the persons face "Come to bed". The person walked towards the bed and lifted the scythe. Amy was about to scream but the scythe was to fast and it beheaded her instantly. Jack then used the scythe to carve "Skell" into her chest then impaled her corpse with the scythe. He heard noices and jumped out the window, landing with a roll. Jack felt no remorse for what he had done. He then said "I've lost everything as Jack, I must return to Cyrodill. I have unfinished business" and with that he ran into the darkness.

Skell had changed his apperance much since he had left Skyrim. He now wore a black hooded cape with a symbol that meant Souls of the Damned. He also wore a white mask with paint on it to make his eyes look like they were bleeding. He had now became a legend in his own right. Some said that he is an incarnate of a daedric prince, Some said that he was a pychopath and some said he was a rightous warrior of akatosh. What ever that was made up about him, all everyone knew was his name was Deathwalker and he was wanted for hundreds of murders across Skyrim and Cyrodill.

Skell set up a campfire just outside Cheydenhall. Suddenly 10 leigon warriors surronded him. One of them stepped forward "Deathwalker, you ha..." Skell pulled his swords for there sheaths and killed the man. He jumped onto another and stabbed him through the back with his right-hand sword then swunk it through the chest of another man. The other leigon soilders were shocked by this and ran. Skell lifted his sleaves to reveal 2 small crossbows and shot them into the last of the enemys. Skell heard no more running and checked the bodys. One was still alive and he dragged him to a tree and tied him to it. As Skell rode away he could still hear the man screaming his name. He smiled.

Skell walked into a Inn. It had been a long night and he was tired. The innkeeper said "Looking for a room?" Skell repied "Yes thank you" and he handed the innkeeper 10 gold and walked upstairs. As he was up he saw a poster of himself on the wall it said "Deathwalker, The Slayer of Skyrim, The Bucher of Cyrodill. This man is considered armed and dangerous. He wears a black cape with a symbol of damned souls on it. He use's 2 swords known as the Swords of Blood and Fire and carries an array of weapons. His looks and hair colour are unkown as he wears a mask now known as the Mask of Deathwalker. Alert the local athoriteys if you see his anyware." Skell laughed "Hopeless, Completely Hopeless" and walked up to his room.

At midnight he woke up and a ghosty voice said "Hello Skell. I am Molag Bal, Your blades have seen much blood and that is what I seek. Allow me to take them to Oblivion and infuse them with my power. Once this is done, they shall take a...different apperance and of every man you kill there souls shall be sent to me" Skell then said "Erm...OK" and with that the Swords floated in the air then 2 small oblivion portals opened and the sword flew in. Skell didnt realy know what had happened and fell back to sleep instantly. In the morning he woke to see his 2 blades there and was shocked by there apperance. They were both completely black and had lines in them which looked like viens. The handles were of the same fation one had inscribed "Blood" and the other "Fire". In one, the viens and handle was blue and the other was red. When Skell picked them up he felt his anger surging with his power and he could feel them. They were alive.

Skell entered Bruma and looked around and there he saw the cothiers shop. He smiled to himself. BANG BANG BANG he knocked at the door.

"I know it's you, but I won't give up so easily!"said Bairot.  
"Mate, you are but a simple clothier. What makes you thiink you can take me"  
"I have been training. I'm without my dagger, but there's more than one way to fight"  
"Let's test that theory" Skell said as he burst into the room.

A feirce battle started and Skell was surprised by Bairot's skill. Skell had started to gain the upper hand but then BANG BANG BANG.

"Imperial Legion! Let me in"  
"Darn! You win this round, clothier, but I will please Molag Bal and Sithis eventually! Just wait!"

And Skell smashed a window and dived out of it. He ran as fast as he could and hid behind a house nearby. Skell saw Bairot leaving with the guard and stood to go and finish the job but then he thought better. When Bairot looked round Skell smiled and waved to him then walked back into the shadows. He waited until Bariot returned. He was a fool for returning.

Skell banged on the door "I am but a humble begger, please give me gold to feed my children"

Bairot shouted back "I know its you Skell, now leave"

Skell laughed "Alright you got me, now let me in so may kill you"

Bariot replied "No you bastard"

Skell kicked down the door "I guess ill just let myself in" then he ran in and uppercutted Bariot "Alright clothier, no more games" Skell drew the swords of Fire and Blood and prepared so the death blow but then something blunt hit him round the back of the head. He went unconscious.

Skell woke later to be handcuffed by a group of Bruma guard. One of them had a sword at his neck. Another said "Deathwalker, You are charged with the murders of countless innocents accross Skyrim and Cyrodill. You shall be taken to the Bruma prison untill we can have you execution finalised"

Skell looked up at the man with the sword. He could see the fear in his eyes. Quicky he twisted the sword out his hand and elbowed him in the face but quickly stopped as he felt about 10 other swords around him. Skell sighed and but his hands above his head. That damn clothier. He had a sort of respect for him with the ability to keep evading him but it angered him even more. One day...

As Skell was being escorted to the Bruma cells he started laughing a twisted laugh. The guards glanced at each other startled by Deathwalker. As they we escorting him he tripped over and cut his leg. He got up and carried on but one of the guards looked back at the blood and saw that it was jet black.

Skell stood on the wooden stage with a rope round his neck. Time for him to die. He sighed.

"Deathwalker, do you have any last words?" said one of the guards

Skell replied "Go to hell you son of a whore"

He felt the floor go from under him. Skell felt the rope killing him. He was angry, angryer than he'd ever been in his long years. Skell felt it powering him. Suddenly the rope set fire and he dropped down. He stood there and every one was shocked suddenly he screamed "I REAP THE GIFTS OF SITHIS AND MOLAG BAL" and he exploded into a huge black demon. Skell stood at full hieght and was about 15 foot tall, his huge black wings eclpising the sun. His teeth were like needle's. Everyone couldent move at the sight of what had just happened until Skell let out an imense roar. They all ran. He waited while the city emptyed the let out a laugh.

Skell stayed there for the rest of his life. As he stayed in Bruma it changed to a demonic paridice and it adapted to him. He had followers who he could bestow the gift's of him on. All that entered his great fortress were killed. There had been many attempts to take back Bruma all ending in a bloody death for the leader. But today was the day that Bruma was reclaimed. Skell was 921 years old today and he knew his power was begining to fade. He waited in his throne room for the inevitible arrival of Taeshi, a direct decendent of the champion of cyrodill.

"Blackheart!"

Skell looked at him "You must be Taeshi, welcome to my humble quarter's. I must ask you to leave though, im awaiting a hero"

Taeshi stared him in the face "You will die before me". Taeshi frew his sword

Skell said "If we must" then the swords of Blood and Fire apperared in his hands.

Taeshi ran towards him sword held high but Skell countered the blow. Taeshi the did a score of blows that Skell still countered again. Skell heard a bang behind him and looked round. But that was the last of his life. Skell felt the cold steel going through him. With the last of his energy he used the sword of Blood to decapitate the hero. Skell lay dieing finally. He thought the day would never come till today. As he died the swords become sealed in a seethrough container that none could reach. His blood forever stained the floor of his demise... 


End file.
